The Son of Artemis
by power98
Summary: What would happen if Artemis had a Son
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about the wait my computer is an idiot and it didn't save all of the chapter here is the rest

Alex

I ran I was being chased by these things they were like monsters I couldn't quite see them. Then I heard a girl scream the name Percy .I woke up soaked in sweat I said oh it was just a dream I walked down stairs to find my mom gone she must've went to work early. I grabbed my backpack before I made it out the door. Before I made it out the door I realized I was in my pajamas. I quickly got changed and ran to the door I got outside and dashed to the woods. I like to go to the woods before school and then I heard something. I saw what saw in my dream I could make out this time it was a man with a bulls head a Minotaur. I did what I thought first and climbed a tree and leaped to tree to tree and heard it again the girls scream. The minotaur stop chasing me and went after the scream I ran after the minotaur I don't know why I just felt compelled to and then a saw a tall blond haired girl trying to pull someone up that almost fell into the valley and then the minotaur charged toward her I saw something glint from a tree nearby I say it a bow and quiver filed with what I think is bronze arrows. I leaped and grabbed the bow I got an arrow and shot I hit him right in the bull's eye. Wow my brain makes bad jokes. The Minotaur got distracted and fell into the valley ii jumped down to see if the girl was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter thanks for everybody who read the first chapter

When I came down I saw the girl more closely and saw her stormy gray eyes. She was in shock but somehow still griped the guy I think is named Percy I grabbed his hand pulled him up. He was fairly tall with jet black hair and had sea green eyes he looked I half awake half dead he completely passed out. I grabbed both of them and carried them to my house I patched them up and let them rest. I looked at my watch and instantly ran to school when I got there. I saw a sign that said closed for maintenance. I ran back home and saw that the boy Percy was awake. He asked me who are you where is he I told him that he was attacked and I saved him. Then I heard a groan and I heard the girl say seaweed brain get off of me. Huh Percy said oh Annabeth where are you well right now I'm under you oh sorry. So who are you Percy said to me I said oh my name is Alex so why were you attacked by that Minotaur. Percy said well for one Greek god and goddesses are real then I said I know. Wait you know yep my mom is a goddess. Wait you know your mom if she's a goddess yep I was raised by her till I was 10. So who is your mom he asked I told him Artemis why. Then Percy and Annabeth said in unison Artemis! Yeah so then he said she's a maiden god how but what. Oh I was born from an arrow with my dad's phoenix blood on it Artemis accidently killed him and made me to make his death not in vein.

Sorry if the story is bad this is my first fanfic so don't hate


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this next chapter it's time for a back story I'm not very good at this but I'll try

They looked at me like I just told them I was an alien from mars. Then I said I was mistake she was trying to make a giant firework display instead got me. Then they said is Leo playing a prank on us or something. I know it's weird but this will freak you out even more I'm kind of like from the past. What do you mean Percy asked

Well I got sent here from the past 2 years ago I got sucked in through a time vortex. Okay you sure Leo isn't putting you up to this Annabeth said yeah. Well I'm getting back to camp half blood Percy said then both of them went out of the door. I shrugged okay now to my pancakes I take a step forward and instantly trip. I get blackout and wake up to see a note from my mom it read I know that I haven't been the mom you had before but I tried today's your birthday you must get to camp half blood.

Also if you read this before your birthday just forget everything I just wrote. Okay um what time is it okay I'll just go to sleep and forget about this day. Six months later mom why is my bed in the living room because since your leaving I'm taking your room fine but you owe me alright. Okay she said know I'm going to camp half blood.

Okay so guys do you want this after the giant war or when the Romans attack camp half blood just leave it in the comment section and I'll write the next chapter


End file.
